


A Long Road To Love

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Threesome, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Newt, Minho, and Thomas, and their road to love.





	1. Newt's suicide note

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfiction I've ever written, but I've read plenty so I'll be okay, right?

_Dear Minho,_   
_I wish I could tell you this in person, but I love you. I know you don't like me back because you're dating Gally or you find me downright repulsive, but I love you. I HATED this shucking glade and the bloody maze. I hated the way no one noticed how broken I was. I know this sounds selfish, but I hated that not ONE PERSON noticed me crying myself to sleep at night. I just can't take it anymore. Today I'm going to climb up the wall of the maze and jump off. If I'm lucky, I might hit my head hard enough or cut myself bad enough that I die. I'll probably be dead by the time you read this, but I love you. Try to take care of this, will you?_   
_Love,_   
_Newt_

Newt did just what he said, but Minho got him to the Med-Jacks in time. The instant Newt was well enough for visitors, Minho was there.  
"Gally?" He asked incredulous "No one noticed? Did you forget that I live here too?" "I-I I just thought-" Newt was cut off as Minho forcefully pressed his lips to the smaller boy's. Newt's eyes went wide before before closing and reaching up to thread in Minho's hair and pull him closer. Minho pulled away and looked Newt in the eyes. "Don't leave me, ever." He said before walking toward the door.


	2. Our Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Consider it our second date" Minho said. "I'll pick you up at 6:00."

The runners weren't going out today, and Newt was thrilled. "Consider it our second date." Minho had said " I'll pick you up at 6:00." Now Newt was ready and he couldn't wait. The one last hour he had to wait felt like years, but finally, Newt heard a knock on his door. "Hey." Newt said "what's up?" "The sky" Minho answered. "Of course you said that" Newt complained."Where are we going?" "You'll see" Minho replied with a smile.

{*~|~*}

10 minutes later Newt and Minho were sitting against a tree with bowls of Frypan's stew, chatting and making jokes.

"Wow" Minho sighed "This is the best day I've had in the Glade since..."

"Since you carried me in from the Maze." Newt finished.

"No. That made my top ten WORST days in the Glade. The best day I've had in the Glade was when I found out you were alive."

"That was the first time you kissed me." Newt remembered. "I'm not complaining or anything, but why did you kiss me?"

"You kept asking for a reason to stick around, and I wanted to give you one." Minho answered, wrapping an arm around the blonde boy "Best thing I've ever done."

"Good thing my only reason for living doesn't regret being my only reason for living" Newt said, placing the empty stew bowls off to the side

"Now why would I regret something as amazing as kissing you?" Minho asked as he pulled Newt into his lap. Newt locked his ankles behind Minho's back, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck, folding his hands there. Minho put his hands on Newt's hips, firm but gentle. Newt moved forward, pressing his lips against Minho's. First gentle, the second kiss becoming more passionate as Minho pulled Newt impossibly closer and slipped his tongue into Newt's mouth.

"Mmmm" Newt sighed happily.

Suddenly Minho put his hands beneath Newt's legs, supporting him as he stood, Newt's legs still around his waist. Newt grunted softly as Minho pressed him roughly against the tree they were sitting under just moments ago. Newt's head fell back as Minho pressed and sucked kisses onto Newt's neck. Newt grabbed Minho's hair and pulled his face up to look him in the eyes and kiss him roughly, one of his hands wrapping around Minho's bicep and using it as leverage to pull even closer.

"Minho I-" 

"Lights out! Everyone in their sleeping quarters!" They heard Alby shout.

"Damn it" Minho cursed.

"Language." Newt said. Minho huffed unhappily, the irritation quickly passing as he gazed upon the sheepish grin of the angel that was his boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow?" Newt asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow" Minho said with a nod.

"Night hon" Newt said with a hug

"'Night Angel" Minho replied as Newt ran off, disappearing from view.

"Sleeping quarters, Minho!" Alby called out.

"Right, sorry!" Minho called back, walking away happily.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your typical Newtmas I-had-a-nightmare-will-you-stay, but get ready for the angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote running on 3 hours of sleep, so I may regret this... Also, this takes place at night, just in case you didn't know.

"NO!" Newt yelled as he jolted awake.

The first thing Newt noticed was that he wasn't alone. A gorgeous, tan, half-naked teen was crouching down next to the bed, making them almost eye level with each other. So this was the new kid, Thomas.

"S-sorry I-I heard you crying a-and I just didn't want to hear you in pain so... I'll go I-I I'm sorry" Thomas said, turning toward the door.

"Wait!" Newt called out, grabbing Thomas's hand. "Stay, please." "Okay" Thomas said, moving toward the chair. Newt folded the covers back and grabbed Thomas by the leg and pulled him into the bed.

"Stay." Newt commanded. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt and ran his fingers through Newt's hair as Newt snuggled deeper into Thomas' arms, finding safety in his warm embrace. The next morning, When Minho saw Thomas walk out of Newt's cabin without his shirt, he didn't register that it was Newt's cabin he just noticed how effortlessly beautiful he was.

"5 minutes" Thomas said as he ran by

"y-I-o-okay" Minho said, but Thomas was gone.


	4. The Maze is an Awful, Magical place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Minho, Newt is jealous, next chapter is full of angst, good luck.

"Ready?" Minho asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Thomas answered. As they ran to the maze, Minho gave Thomas the speech he gave all of the new runners, but his thoughts couldn't be further. His thoughts were quite close, actually on the beautiful and sexy young man running next to him, little did he know, Thomas' thoughts were on him.

"Got it?" Minho asked

"Sure" Thomas answered, giving Minho a brief summary of what he just said.

"...and if you don't get in before the doors close-" Thomas was cut off by Minho's lips pressed against his own.

"I had to do that at least once in my life." Minho admitted sheepishly.

"Why only once?" Thomas asked once they were farther in the maze.

"What do you mean?" Minho asked. Thomas placed his hands in Minho's hips and backed him up against the wall. Minho's grunt was cut short as Thomas kissed him roughly. . Thomas' tongue  mapped out the roof of Minho's mouth as if he intended to map out every inch of the man. And he wanted to, just not tonight, not here.

"The doors will close soon. We should head back." Minho said, his breath coming out in short gasps because of the passionate kisses.

"And when we get back?" Thomas asked, hopefully.

"We go straight to my cabin and lock the doors." Minho said with a smile.

..

When Minho and Thomas came back, Newt was waiting

"How did it go?" he asked.

"One more training and he'll be ready" Minho said. "Now, I'm beat, and I'm betting that he is too, so I'll see you later."

"Bye" Thomas said before running after Minho. It didn't hurt Newt that Minho was with Thomas, it bothered Newt that all three of them weren't together.

..

Thomas wrapped his arm around him and they eventually fell asleep, although both of them felt strangely incomplete


	5. Dinner with who? Both of them? Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my friend Detectivepuppy help me with this chapter, so please comment and tell me if you like it so I can tell them.

"Hey, Newt"

"What's up?" Newt asked Thomas, marveling in the beauty of the taller boy.

"Okay ummm so... Will you meet me at the eating quarters so we can get dinner when I get back tomorrow?"

"Of COURSE" Newt practically yelled.

"Perfect" Thomas answered smiling. He reached out and gently grabbed Newt's waist, pulling him into a careful kiss. Newt sighed into the kiss, a smile playing on his lips as they were pressed against Thomas'

"See you tomorrow" Thomas said.

..

"Did you invite him?" Minho asked Thomas they ran into the Maze.

"Yeah. This was an amazing idea, once we knew how everyone felt, I mean" Thomas answered.

"So tonight... I mean... this could end one of two ways: our cabin, you know, well... yeah, or option two: Newt calls us crazy and walks out the door, and option two is more likely than option one." Minho said.

"Well, knowing Newt, my money's on option one." Thomas replied.

"I hope you're right" Minho told him.

..

That night, Newt watched as both Thomas and Minho walked away from the map room and came up to sit with him.

"Hey! How ya feelin'?" Thomas asked Newt carefully as he sat next to the young boy and Minho sat across from them with a warm reassuring smile.

"Happily confused. Is this a date?" Both boys nodded

"Okay... With who?" "Both of us" Thomas answered slowly.

"Okay... Like... A threesome?" Newt asked, liking the idea more and more as he said it out loud.

"If you want." Thomas looked at Minho as if waiting for permission. Minho nodded slightly.

"I kind of like the idea of you pressed in between us all. Night. Long." Thomas punctuated each word with a gentle squeeze of Newt's thigh. Newt squeaked quietly as a red blush covered his cheeks.

"Wanna take this back to my place?" Minho asked the two of them.

"Only if he does." Thomas said, gesturing toward Newt,

"Oh God yes" Newt said.

"Let's go"


	6. 80/20

Newt had only just heard the door close when his lips were (once again) attacked by Minho's. Newt moaned into the kiss as Thomas's lips sucked marks onto his neck. Minho pulled his shirt off and Newt ran his hands over Minho's chest, never breaking the kiss.

Newt suddenly spun around and pulled Thomas's shirt off, and pressing sloppy kisses across Thomas's collar bone and down his chest. Minho pulled Newt's shirt and pushed him down on the bed, Thomas following quickly after.

The room was full of heavy panting and lust-blown eyes as the three boys came down from the passion-infused time they spent together.

"We better do that again sometime" Newt said.

"We will." Thomas said "Don't worry"

Minho wrapped his arms around Newt, spooning the blonde boy, while Thomas held him face-to-face. Newt burrowed deeper into the safe-feeling embrace and the boys fell asleep, only whole with each other, as if each one held only one third of the same soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me if I should continue the series or stop writing because honestly I'm on the fence about it.


End file.
